freeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuto Matsumoto
The only of Pug's good ocs. Please don't touch this page (without permission) I'll cry Summary Good guy who loves children and is a teacher please. Appearance Yuuto is a bit taller than average, and has a muscular build. He has slightly tanned skin from spending a lot of time in the sun, but from a point around the mid section of his left cheek to his left shoulder is covered in a port wine stain. Along with that he has two beauty marks under his left eye. Yuuto's hair is black and is styled into a (messy) undercut reaching a bit lower than. He is cleanly shaven, because Pug personally doesn't like facial hair that much except for on like 30+ y/o dads. He has slanted grey eyes and strong brows. His face is often straight faced, with little to no emotion. During work, Yuuto will often dress in a button up shirt with slacks with his hair gelled back. Out of work however, he often dresses in capri-styled pants with a sleeveless work-out hoodie with gym-shoes. Personality From his appearance, many believe that Yuuto is quite cold and/or cynical. Though once speaking to Yuuto, you'll discover he's compassionate. He's very dependable and enjoys helping people. He's patient and often can stay calm in highly tense and stressful situations. Yuuto can joking or serious depending on the situation. Basically he can be ur gf (good frog) or ur bf (bad frog) History / Backstory (it's really shit I'm too lazy to write a decent one that doesn't drone on) Yuuto was born into a busy family. He had an older sister and and 3 younger siblings. He often was forced to take care of his siblings due to convenience seeing as both his parents and older sister had jobs. Thankfully he had a naturally caring spirit and that never stopped him. He did have the ability to pick up things amazingly quickly which helped during school seeing as he lacked quite a bit of time for studying. When Yuuto was roughly 12 his family discovered a injured rabbit in their back yard. With a bit of begging the children where able to keep it. Little did they know the rabbit was pregnant. Long story short, Yuuto had to balance studies, siblings, and baby rabbits. When Yuuto is in his second year of college, he gets a girlfriend. They run steady for a few months, till she learns that Yuuto is indeed Bisexual. This causes a rift between them due to the fact his girlfriend believed he flirted with everyone. Once again, Long story short, they broke up :(. Since then Yuuto hasn't dated much but is open to a relationship. Yada college, yada yada degree a year early, yada job. Relationships = Talk to pug if you want on of your ocs here = Please give this man friends Trivia * HIS ONLY FRIEND IS CIDER ** APPARENTLY CIDERS ALSO HIS CHILD???????? * His eyebrows can most likely bench press someone